


Flight from Vere

by Ethren



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Ancel is also a badass, Berenger is a badass, But at what cost., Mentions of Rape, Nicaise (Captive Prince) Lives, They rescue Nicaise, art included, i loved writing this so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethren/pseuds/Ethren
Summary: “I have news.”Ancel stood against the doorframe. Emerald silks dripped down his porcelain skin, freckles rippling against the faint touch of candlelight that bloomed over Berenger’s work. There were dark shadows beneath the man’s eyes, his quill scratching away at the lengthy spread of parchment and he heaved a long sigh. “News,” he murmured, tapping the end of his utensil against the inkwell. “The only news in this wretched castle is who fucked who. And to be quite honest, I’ve grown bored of such gossip.”“Oh, I think you’ll be interested in what I’ve heard.” Ancel swept into the room. His nails drew across Berenger’s broad shoulders. “And you’ll be pleased to know it doesn’t involve the carnality of your fellow courtiers.”Berenger snorted. “If not the carnality, then the conspiring. What news do you bring, then?”“The Regent intends to execute Nicaise.”
Relationships: Ancel/Berenger (Captive Prince)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93
Collections: Captive Prince Reverse Bang 2019





	Flight from Vere

This was in collaboration with the wonderful <http://myvelvet-goldmine.tumblr.com/> who did the artwork!

“I have news.”

Ancel stood against the doorframe. Emerald silks dripped down his porcelain skin, freckles rippling against the faint touch of candlelight that bloomed over Berenger’s work. There were dark shadows beneath the man’s eyes, his quill scratching away at the lengthy spread of parchment and he heaved a long sigh. “News,” he murmured, tapping the end of his utensil against the inkwell. “The only news in this wretched castle is who fucked who. And to be quite honest, I’ve grown bored of such gossip.”

“Oh, I think you’ll be interested in what I’ve heard.” Ancel swept into the room. His nails drew across Berenger’s broad shoulders. “And you’ll be pleased to know it doesn’t involve the carnality of your fellow courtiers.”

Berenger snorted. “If not the carnality, then the conspiring. What news do you bring, then?”

“The Regent intends to execute Nicaise.”

_ Snap. _

The edge of the quill broke away, rolling off the table and hit the floor as Berenger’s heart slammed against his chest. Outside, the pounding of rain drilled against the window in a ceaseless torrent. “Excuse me?”

“I think you heard me correctly. The Regent is going to cut off Nicaise’s pretty little head and send it with a bow to the Prince.”

There was a sick twist in Berenger’s gut. Ancel drifted off idly towards the mirror. He tended to his hair as Berenger twisted around, staring at his back. “How do you know this?” He demanded, pushing to his feet. “Surely the Regent wouldn’t share such intentions with you.”

“No, it would appear I don’t suit the Regent’s....tastes,” Ancel muttered, a curtain of crimson hair falling through his fingers as he raked his gold trimmed comb through it. “But you learn a thing or two when you’re patient enough with pigs. They become fairly loose lipped with a hand in their pants, after all.”

Berenger tried not to imagine it. There were bigger things to worry about. “Still, it doesn’t make sense,” he said. He eased back against the wall, lifting a hand to soothe his throbbing headache. “Nicaise... he’s but a boy. What could he have possibly done to incite such a punishment? Even if he had allied with the Prince, surely the Regent could just-”

He looked up, stunned as laughter tumbled from between Ancel’s lips. The man glanced over his shoulder towards Berenger, hips lounged to one side. “You really think this is about Nicaise?” he purred, and scoffed as he returned his attention to his grooming. “The Regent couldn’t give a damn what some whelp who’s sucked his cock for five years might think. This is about Laurent.”

Berenger’s brows pushed together. “How do you mean?”

“Nicaise is like a little brother to him. The Prince’s  _ last  _ brother, I might add. Everything is slipping through his fingers. Imagine what he would do if the Regent were to send him Nicaise’s head?”

“You imply the Regent has a plan beyond simply punishing Nicaise.”

“That’s right. And whatever that plan maybe, it certainly won’t bode well for the Prince.”

Berenger stood up so quickly his chair nearly toppled to the floor. He paced rivulets into the floor, hands clasped behind his back. It still didn’t make sense. While the Regent was certainly brutal enough to do whatever it took to shake his unyielding nephew.... Something felt off about this. As though there were something more.

“And where is Nicaise now.”

“Where you would expect him to be,” Ancel sighed. His voice was bored, a jewel encrusted comb pushing through locks of flaming hair. “Waiting for his master on his bed.”

“I need to go to him.”

Ancel paused in his pristine priming. “What?” he demanded, spinning about to face Berenger. “Why in the nine hells would we get involved in this?”

“Because Nicaise is but a boy. And it’s not right to let him face a headsman’s axe.”

“It’s not  _ right?”  _ Ancel repeated with a furious scoff. He marched over. “Berenger, you are  _ already  _ committing treason. You keep in contact with a Prince that’s been proclaimed traitor. You send him missives and letters... if the Regent were to ever intercept just  _ one  _ of these messages, he would have you hanged. But this... this is different. This would be a  _ direct act of disloyalty. _ ”

“I know.”

Ancel stared at him. “....we’d lose everything. Our wealth, our status...”

The edge of Berenger’s lip lifted up dryly. “You know I’ve never been one to sway over petty opulence.”

“Well  _ I am.” _

Ancel pushed past Berenger. The man’s dark eyes followed his pet as he made his way over to lean against the window. It was storming out. Great, dark clouds had gathered in the sky, a torrent of rain storming down from the heavens. Ancel almost seemed to hug himself, as if he were cold. “...you haven’t the faintest idea what I’ve done to get to this point,” he whispered under his breath. “The pigs I’ve had to fuck. The people I’ve had to put down. And finally... finally I  _ have  _ something, I have... _ ”  _ he took a breath. “...I have someone. I have riches. I have a lover.” He looked over his shoulder towards Berenger. The man stood frozen on the spot in the middle of their room. “I supported you in your defense of the Prince because I knew it was important to you. But this...” he drew slim fingers up to his throat. As if he was imagining the feel of a noose around his neck, or an axe coming down. “...this could mean death.”

Berenger said nothing for a long moment. His eyes bore into the back of Ancel’s red hair. The pet glanced over as he felt the man’s strong, calloused hands curve around his hip and draw him near. “...I think you misheard me,” Berenger murmured, pressing a delicate kiss under the pet’s ear. “I said  _ I  _ must go to him. You are to remain here.”

“....what?” Ancel stared after Berenger as the man moved away to prepare. “What are you talking about? You can’t do this alone.”

“Do you really think anyone else in this parasite plagued fucking palace will do anything about it?” Berenger grunted. He shrugged into a coat. “They lick the Regent’s boots. If they had the slightest notion of what I am about to do, they’d inform the Regent immediately.” 

“But...Berenger, I don’t-” 

He was cut off as Berenger’s lips slammed to his. Long. Loving. Slow. Ancel melted into the kiss, drawing his dainty arms around the man’s neck as they kissed. It was perhaps a second too long. He could taste the longing and grief. 

It was a goodbye kiss.

Berenger broke away. Nothing on his face revealed that this could be a final meeting. “If I do not return by dawn, leave the castle. Don’t come back.”

“Wait. What?!”

“You’ll find everything you need in my safe under the floorboards. Don’t answer the door unless you know it’s me.”

“Berenger, wait!”

Berenger was at the door when Ancel’s hand grasped his arm. His nails dug into skin. Berenger lifted a brow to regard Ancel who stared at him furiously. “You think you can just walk away and get yourself killed?” he hissed. “Why. What’s the  _ point? _ Why does it  _ matter  _ who is King? Why should we care what  _ pompous prick sits on the throne?” _

Berenger took both of Ancel’s hands in his. His lips touched to Ancel’s knuckles, each one right after the other. “...because it’s the right thing to do. I don’t expect you to understand.”

_ I don’t expect you to understand.  _ Berenger’s words rang in Ancel’s ears. He was motionless, even as Berenger made for the door. It was when Ancel heard the creak of it opening that he pushed forward, slamming it shut and turned his eyes up to Berenger.  _ “I understand, _ ” he hissed. “Maybe not at first. It always eluded me why you were so  _ dead set  _ on being the knight in shining armour in a pit of vipers. But you...you..” he ground his teeth. His small hand curled into a fist. “You are the one good thing here, Berenger. And it makes me want to be...good, too.”

Berenger’s eyes widened slightly. “Are you...are you saying you-”

“Yes,” Ancel interrupted briskly. “I’m coming with you. Besides. It’s not like you could charm your way into the Regent’s bed chambers to retrieve Nicaise anyways.”

His lover didn’t move for a long while. His dark eyes searched Ancel appraisingly. He lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek. “...you would lose everything.” Berenger’s breath brushed Ancel’s face. “Wealth. Position. We’d lose our home. We’ll have to go on the run.”

“...not everything.” Ancel’s dainty fingers curved around Berenger’s and pressed his lips to them. “Come on...let’s go save that brat.”

In the royal halls, Lord Berenger and his beautiful pet were practically given free reign. No one questioned their presence. After all, Berenger was practically royalty, and Ancel had once sat on the Regent’s lap himself. 

There was only one guard on duty that night outside the Regent’s chambers. He stood in his full plate metal armour, a sword hooked at his side and hands dutifully behind his back. Judging from the flickering candlelight underneath the door, they could guess the Regent hadn’t yet returned and taken himself and Nicaise to bed. 

Ancel took a breath, and rounded the corner alone.

The guard’s eyes immediately locked on Ancel. His eyes drifted down his figure as he forgot himself, and swiftly resumed his pose. “His majesty has requested this corridor be off limits,” he said. His voice echoed from inside his helmet. 

Ancel clicked his tongue. “So, so many orders,” he hummed with a sigh, drawing close. The silks tumbled down his almost feminine frame like a waterfall and glided along the ground. “Do this. Do that.” The guard was tense as Ancel approached. Tense until he felt the man’s fingers smoothing over his shoulder, his finger just barely passing between the vulnerable point that exposed his neck between plates, nail grazing skin. “It must be utterly exhausting.”

The guard straightened. Ancel could sense the flush on his cheeks. “Our work is very important,” he said, voice proud. “It’s an honor to serve the Regent, and do whatever he may request of us.”

“So devoted.” The guard gave a sharp exhale of surprise as Ancel leaned forward against him, knocking his shoulder against the door. His hand smoothed along the man’s waist. “If you are so faithful towards your king...I can’t help but wonder your devotion to a lover...”

The guard swallowed. Beside himself, he rested a hand on Ancel’s hip. “It would depend on the lover. And if they’re deserving of that devotion...” his words trail off in a breath as a hand slipped down past buckles and iron to the warmth of trousers beneath steel. 

He said not a word as Ancel lifted his helmet up from his head and connected their lips. Fingers still plated with metal curved into fiery red hair. 

“Why don’t we go find out?” Ancel whispered. He twisted his fingers with the guard’s and drew him away from his post. Like a moth to a light, the guard followed Ancel with a big, dumb smile - a big, dumb smile that turned into a look of confusion as he rounded the corner to find Berenger.

“Good evening,” Berenger grunts, before punching the man right between the eyes. A solid strike, the guard blinked and stumbled backwards, another punch sending him on his ass. Ancel scrambled for the helmet and slammed it against the side of the guard’s head. With a  _ crack!  _ he went still, crumpling to the floor. 

Berenger checked to make sure no one had heard and turned to Ancel. “Open the door,” he said, heaving the guard over his shoulders with a grunt. “We need to leave quickly.”

Ancel nodded and rushed to the door. He pressed his ear against the wood, listening for a moment and pushed it open. 

The King's, or what is now the Regent’s room was opulently decorated in colours of crimson and gold. Red drapes fell over the balcony that looked out over the palace courtyard, precious metals lining the walls. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling, candles flickering with a dull glow in the dark. And waiting asleep on the bed, naked save for a thin sheet of blue silk - was Nicaise. Berenger could taste the bile in his throat as he drew his eyes quickly away from the young boy. “Wake him,” he whispered to Ancel.

“What are you doing here.”

Nicaise had never been asleep. As soon as Berenger spoke, Nicaise’s head had snapped up, blue eyes locked on him and Ancel. His intelligent gaze swiftly assessed the situation. The unconscious guard. The sword and dagger at Berenger and Ancel’s hip. Nicaise’s entire body was a line of tension as he slowly sat up, ready to bolt. “I’ll scream.”

“That wouldn’t be advised,” Berenger said, his voice low. Ancel eased the door shut as Berenger sat the body down, ripping a piece of curtain free to bind his hands. 

“Then why  _ are  _ you here?” Nicaise’s voice was tight with caution. His eyes flicked from the door to the balcony and Ancel gave a dry laugh.

“Oh, by all means, go ahead,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “Let’s see how far you get without us.”

“Ancel,” Berenger warned. “Now is not the time. Watch the door.”

Ancel scoffed, but didn’t argue. As he moved away to take watch, Berenger turned to regard Nicaise. “Listen to me, Nicaise,” he said. “I know you don’t like me, but you need to trust me. The Regent has called for your execution.”

Tension turned to shock. He stared at Berenger open mouthed. “...what?” He snapped. “No. No, you...you’re wrong. He wouldn’t!” 

“He would.”

“Where’s your proof?”

Berenger hesitated. “...Ancel overheard it.”

Nicaise sneered and settled himself back into bed. “Oh, yes, so I'm to trust the word of the dullest man in court and his bed whore? I don’t think so.”

“Oh please,” Ancel hissed, looking over his shoulder to Nicaise. “As if you’re any better than me. I know what I heard. Something about a letter. Now if you’d rather sit here and die, that’s fine with-”

“....a letter?” Nicaise’s features had gone ashen as his eyes locked on Ancel. “He...he m-mentioned a letter?”

Ancel’s anger dissolved into confusion. He met Berenger’s gaze and gave a nod. “Yes. He did.”

“It doesn’t matter right now,” Berenger said. “We’re going to help you escape, Nicaise but we need your complete cooperation if we are going to leave this palace alive. Do you understand?”

Nicaise looked as though he might faint. He gave a small nod. “I understand.” 

“Good. Now get dressed while I fasten these curtains together.”

“What? Why?”

“We’re going over the balcony.”

After moving into a side room to work, Ancel watching the hall, he made quick work of it, mostly due to their expertise in tying complicated Veretian knots. Berenger tied off the last curtain and dragged their large bundle over to the edge of the balcony, peering down. “That should be enough,” he muttered. 

Nicaise didn’t answer. He stood in the center of the room, a far off look in his eyes as he hugged himself. Berenger’s gaze softened. He drew a small cloak from his pack and secured it around Nicaise’s neck. “This used to be mine when I was your age,” he said as brown curled disappeared beneath the hood. “It’s not the prettiest thing in the world, but it will keep you warm when we stop to make camp.”

Make camp. Nicaise wrinkled his nose, and it occurred to Berenger that he’d likely never even left the city before. “And then where?”

“I don’t know.” Berenger pushed to his feet and looked to Ancel. “Any sign of the Regent?”

“None yet.”

“Good. Then it’s time to make our move.” Berenger put his back to the edge of the balcony and looked down into the gardens. He waited. Waited until he could spot the guards... 

“There they are,” Ancel whispered and pointed. They were making their rounds across the courtyard. Ancel and Berenger followed their route, around the perimeter, through the gardens... and into the lower courtyard.

“Now.”

They unraveled the fastened drapes and let them drip over the side of the balcony. Down, down, down - when he was sure that they had touched the grass, he secured it tightly to the balcony railings. “Move quickly and quietly,” he whispered. “Ancel...you first.”

He put out his hand. Ancel took it, his fingers clammy and slick with a nervous sweat and Berenger helped him over the railings. His silks gave him easy freedom of movement, and soon, Ancel was hanging over the edge. “Don’t look down,” Berenger warned. Ancel looked down. His stomach rolled. Fifty feet below was the gardens. His panic was curbed by Berenger’s warm hands closing around his, and lips pressing to his forehead.

“You’ll be okay,” he promised.

Ancel grit his teeth, nodded...and grabbed the drapes, beginning to climb down. The makeshift rope swayed in the cold wind. Ancel’s feet were planted clumsily on the side of the castle walls and his fingers shook around the drapes. Step. Step. At one point, his foot slid across a bit of wet stone and scrambled to find purchase on the drapes, his heart slamming against his chest. Berenger went stiff, watching his lover as he descended down. 

Finally - Ancel’s feet touched the grass, and he gave the rope a tug.

“All right, Nicaise. Your turn.”

No answer. 

He turned. Tears flowed down Nicaise’s face. His knuckles were white as he gripped the railing and a choked gasp slipped past his lips. “I can’t.”

“Don’t worry, Nicaise, we won’t let you-”

“He  _ knows.”  _ Nicaise dragged a sharp breath. “He knows...he-he’s going to find me..”

Knows..? Berenger’s brows pushed together and he knelt down next to Nicaise, dark eyes searching his face. “...he won’t find you. I won’t let him. But we have to move, now.” He paused. “Climb onto my back.”

Nicaise pushed away the tears with the back of his hand. “...what?”

“My back. I’ll carry you down.”

Nicaise hesitated. Blue eyes flicked down to the long drop. Everything was changing... too sudden. Too fast. But he had no choice. The boy gave a shuddering breath and nodded. He clambered up onto Berenger’s back and the man grimaced as Nicaise’s arms wrapped around his neck. “Hold on,” he said. “And don’t let go.” He swung himself over the edge of the balcony and made his way down. 

In moments, Berenger touched down next to Ancel and Nicaise slipped off his back and onto the grass. Ancel glanced over his shoulder. His red hair was pulled back, green eyes knit in focus. “The guards will be coming back soon,” he whispered. “What’s the plan?”

Berenger looked about. The castle gardens were arranged in beautiful patterns, a mixture of fountains, topiary creatures, hedges and beds of beautiful flowers that bloomed with vivacious colours. It was surrounded by a wall...the wall. They had to get over the wall. His eyes landed on the stables pressed up against it. “The stables,” he said. “We’ll climb atop the building and over the wall.”

“And then?” Ancel whispered.

Berenger closed his eyes. He painted out a mental map of the city. “....the western gate,” he said finally. “It’s the smallest of the exits, by the docks. And there’s a stable outside the city walls... we can buy off the guard, slip past.... By the time the regent’s men are alerted, we’ll be long gone from this place.”

Ancel blew a strand of red hair out of his face. “We’re really doing this, aren’t we.”

“There’s still time to turn back. I can assure that you could live your life in comfort.”

Ancel arched a brow. “Trying to get rid of me, love?”

“No, I just-”

Ancel silenced him with a kiss. Dainty lips pressed against Berenger’s, and he drew his hand back to draw down Berenger’s spine. “Sorry,” he purred. “But you’re stuck with me.”

“Oi! Did you hear that?”

They snapped to attention. A couple guards were moving through the darkness of the courtyard, and Berenger could hear the distinct sound of steel hissing against leather as a sword was pulled from their sheaths. 

“Move,” he whispered, urging Nicaise forward with a nudge towards the stables. They pressed their backs to the wooden building, not daring to even breathe. Ancel glanced his head around, green eyes following the guards as they moved by. They prowled about, investigating, searching. Fortunately - neither had seen the rope of curtains dangling from the upper balcony.

“It’s all clear,” Ancel whispered. 

“Come here, kid.”

Nicaise didn’t come immediately. He eyed the horse warily and Ancel glanced over with a frown. “What? Surely you’ve seen a horse before.”

“Of course I have!” Nicaise hissed. “I’ve just never....been so close to one before. The Regent never...” he trailed off. His cheeks flushed and with an irritated breath, the young boy drew forward, eyes locked warily on the horses. Some were asleep, others glancing over lazily. None seemed to mind their presence. 

“All right. Up you go, kid,” Berenger grunted. 

Nicaise grimaced as Berenger swept him up, helping him scramble up on top of the low thatch stable roof. Ancel was next, placing his delicate foot in Berenger’s hand and lofted up next to the child. Finally, Berenger heaved himself up, all three of them going low as the guards passed on another round. “All right,” he whispered. “Now, for the wall.”

The wall was harder than the stables. Only a couple bits of stone stuck out enough or them to grasp on, Ancel nearly slid off before Berenger reached back, grasping his hand and heaved him over the side next to him. They crouched on top of the wall, glancing left and right to make sure no guards were coming their way before sneaking to the edge and peered down. The wall dropped twenty fifteen below. Certainly too high to risk a jump... especially Nicaise. If any of them broke their leg right now... 

He was about to suggest perhaps jumping onto the nearest building... before Ancel produced rope from who  _ knows where  _ within his silken ensemble. Berenger stared at him, jaw dropping. “...why do you-”

“Were you really just planning on climbing up twenty foot battlements and then just jumping off?” Ancel scolded with a snort. “One of us has to have some self preservation.”

Red blossomed up onto Berenger’s cheeks. He lowered down to help Ancel fasten the knot. “We could have used this when escaping the balcony,” he grumbled under his breath, and Ancel shot him a white smile. 

“Yes, but the idea of heroically descending down with fastened bedsheets from a balcony is rather exciting, don’t you think?”

“I’d rather avoid excitement until Nicaise is safe,” Berenger admitted, tying off the knot. When he was sure it was secured - they descended down and dropped onto the streets.

That’s when they heard the sound of bells. Alarm bells that sounded in the distance.  _ Gong. Gong. Gong.  _ “What’s that?” Nicaise demanded, a waver to his voice and Berenger’s brows pushed together, a hand on his sword. 

“The Regent must have discovered us,” he said grimly. “Move, now!”

“Let me lead,” Ancel hissed. “I know these streets.” Without another word, he wove his fingers into Berenger’s and grabbed Nicaise’s sleeve, pulling them ahead into darkness. 

The streets of Arles were like a maze. Winding, twisting, turning, it was practically labyrinthian. Only the dregs of the city walked the streets at night - hooded figures that swept from the darkness of one alley to another. Buildings were lit up by the faint, flickering glow of candles and as they passed by one of the many brothels of Arles, the sound of giggles, moans and laughter could be heard within. 

Berenger kept close to Ancel’s heels as they guided them through the chaos of the city. At one point, he stopped them, a hand snapping out as voices could be heard further down the street. “-check this way! The Regent wants him returned to the palace, and those with him dead!”

_ Dead.  _

The word shot down Ancel’s spine like electricity, the colour draining from his face. He didn’t move. He barely even breathed as he listened and watched as a group of guards rushed by, armor clattering together. They rounded the corner, and then silence. As soon as the coast was clear, they were off into darkness. 

“We should be getting close to the sallygate! It should be just over here!” Ancel said, rounding a corner - to have a sword leveled at his face.

“I found them!” The guard shouted to the two others behind him, voice echoing from inside his helmet. “Kill them, and take the boy!”

_ Kill.  _

For a single moment, Ancel was like a deer in headlights. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. He could only watch as the sword struck downwards towards his neck - 

And deflected off another sword that shoved its way between them. Ancel was pushed backward and he stumbled towards Nicaise, Berenger inserting himself in front of the guards. And for the first time in Ancel’s life - he was able to witness Berenger’s martial prowess. He always trained in privately. He never spoke highly of his skill. And perhaps this was the reason.

He was a master swordsman. 

The guard’s blade caught itself on the hilt of Berenger’s sword, and in an expert twist of his weapon, the guard’s sword clattered to the ground and gagged as the blade rammed through his mouth and out the back of his head. Berenger slid it out, curving around and another sword swung at his head. There was a clatter of sparks in the dark alley, and Ancel could see Berenger’s features. Grim. Focused.

While he bore none of Damen’s ungodly strength, he held the stance of someone lithe and trained. Never was he rooted to the ground. Constantly moving, the guard’s sword slashed down where Berenger had been standing just seconds ago, screaming out as Berenger twirled his weapon and slashed it across his chest, ripping through his gambison.

And as Berenger began to focus on the third - he didn’t notice the fourth swinging out of an alley and racing toward him, sword in hand. 

He didn’t see him. 

He didn’t  _ see  _ him. 

Ancel was racing forward, mind disconnected from reason. His hands fumbled for the knife at his hip. As the guard heaved his sword to shove it through Berenger’s back, Ancel was there, slamming his dagger between the slim gap of the plating separating his helmet from his cuirass. The dagger burst through the man’s neck, and with a gurgle, collapsed just as Berenger swung around to dispatch him.

Berenger’s eyes widened slightly. His dark eyes followed the falling corpse of the man to see Ancel standing behind him, white faced and fingers trembling.

Berenger strode forward, his hand closing gently around Ancel’s wrist. “Are you all right.”

“I...” Ancel’s green eyes were locked on the corpse at his feet. He swallowed the knot in his throat. “...it was easier than I thought it would be.”

“I don’t know,” Nicaise hummed as he leaned against the wall, admiring the bloody figures. “That was a pretty good strike. Almost as good as the time I stabbed Damen with a fork.”

Berenger’s brows creased. He drew Ancel close and stepped over the body. “Come on,” he murmured. “We’re nearly there... just a bit further.”

The sallygate was at the west end of the city, utterly ignored by the flow of traffic into the city. Berenger could imagine most of the guards were making their way towards the main gate. All they had to do was pay off the guards at the gate... and they’d be away from the city and riding to freedom, out of the Regent's grasp.

The gate came into view, a small door in the wall leading out into the open country. Two guards blocked it, weapons in hand. “Stay close,” Berenger murmured, making his way over.

“Right, like I’m going to just wander off!” Nicaise hissed sourly. 

Berenger shot him a dark look and turned to the guards. “You there! We seek passage through the gate.”

The guards straightened at the hooded figures. “We’ve been ordered to keep this gate shut at all times,” the guard said gruffly from inside his helmet. “I’m afraid we can’t-” he stammered to silence as Berenger drew back his hood, the emblem of his family pinned to his chest gold and glittering in the firelight of torches on the wall. 

“You will,” Berenger said, voice firm and low. “You’re going to open the gate. You’re going to let us pass. And you will not breathe a word to any of what transpired here tonight.” He revealed two great sacks that looked quite heavy in their weight in gold.

Their eyes widened behind visors as they appraised the bags and glanced to one another. “...go,” one said as he reached out to swipe the sacks of gold. “We won’t say anything if you go now.”

Berenger ushered the two outside. He could hear shouts and bells going off inside the castle walls and outside - wide open country stretched out, surrounded by small villages and farms. And tucked up alongside the western wall - stables. “Horses, now!” Berenger hissed, practically lifting Nicaise off his feet. The boy squirmed in his arms. 

“No- no, stop! I can’t ride one of those filthy things!” He argued, thrashing around, nearly punching Berenger in the face. 

The man scowled, gritting his teeth as he wrestled the boy. “Stop it!” He barked. “You’ll be riding with me! Ancel, take a horse, now!”

“No, I can’t!” Nicaise’ face was white and Ancel, having never ridden a horse, clumsily mounted, getting a feel for the reins.

“Oh, I get it,” Ancel purred, glancing over to the boy. “You’re afraid of them, aren’t you?”

Colour returned to Nicaise’s features in a furious flush. “It’s not like we have a lot of opportunities to ride horses in the palace!” He spat. 

“There!”

A couple of the Regent’s guards had spotted them. Some loaded crossbows, other drew swords. Cold panic clenched Berenger’s stomach and he snarled, heaving Nicaise up onto the horse behind him. “Let’s go, Ancel!” He shouted. 

They charged into the countryside, mud and dirt being kicked up by the horse’s hooves as they flew over the road. Amidst the sound of echoing bells in the distance, he could hear the shouts of guards on horseback pursuing them through the dark. 

“They’re going to catch us!” Nicaise screamed in a panic. 

“No!” Berenger snarled. “They’re not.” He wrapped his arms tighter around the boy. Berenger spared a glance over his shoulder - and his eyes widened. “Ancel!” He roared, panic strangling his throat. “Duck!”

Ancel didn’t hesitate. He trusted Berenger. He ducked down, the bolt of a crossbow missing his head by inches. Another flew by, nicking his horse in the leg and it screamed in pain, nearly throwing him before Ancel assumed command, jerking the horse to the side as one more bolt exploded against a fence lining the road. 

Terror reared up in his chest. Not terror for himself.... Not even terror for the boy cowering in front of him - but terror for his pet... no. His lover. He looked about wildly for something, anything....  _ “There!”  _ He shouted. “The woods, now!”

There was a patch of forest off to the side of the road. After he was sure Ancel was following, Berenger jerked on the reins of his horse, tearing it off to the side. There was a moment of open air as his horse leapt over the fence - before hooves slammed into the ground and tore off towards the forest, Ancel’s right behind him. 

The guard’s horses were not so bold, and they skidded to a stop in front of the fence, snorting in defiance despite the angry shouts of their masters. “Go around, now!” One of them shouted - but it was too late. Berenger and Ancel had disappeared into the trees, tearing through thick forest. A branch sliced across Ancel’s dainty features and he grimaced, blood dripping down his face. He gripped the reins tighter. Rode harder. Berenger lead them on a whirlwind path through the forest, jumping over logs and streams, pushing through thick underbrush. 

The horses came to a stop as they slowed, the animals breathing hard with trembling legs. “Did we lose them?” Ancel whispered, swiveling around. Berenger grimaced, glancing backwards. He could hear them searching in the distance, shouting orders. 

“They’re going to catch us!” Nicaise whispered under his breath again. Berenger could feel him shivering against his chest. “He’s going to find me...h-he’s going to cut off my head, I’ll never be able to tell Laurent...I have to tell him...”

“Really?!” Ancel said. “You think of him  _ now?” _

Berenger said nothing. His features were devoid of emotion as he looked into the forest. Then, he gave a deep breath, as though he had just resolved himself to something terrible. He drew his horse close to Ancel’s. “Take him.” In one swift motion, he heaved Nicaise off of his horse. “Nicaise. Give me your cloak.”

“What?” Nicaise did as he asked and shrugged out of his navy cloak. “Why?"

“I’m going to be giving you both time to escape.”

Ancel stared at him overtop Nicaise’s head, jaw dropped in outrage.  _ “Excuse me?”  _ He hissed. “You’re going to send us on this whirlwind rescue mission, dump me with this  _ brat  _ and leave me?!”

“We’ll be caught if they’re not lead away!” Berenger lashed. “I have to do this.”

“Why?!” 

Berenger moved to draw his horse away. Ancel kicked his horse into motion, stopping his animal in front of Berenger’s to block him. “Why do you always have to play the damn hero? You’re not a hero. You’re as disgusting as me and everyone else in that court. Why do you always  _ do this?” _

“I’m doing it to protect  _ both of you.”  _

“You don’t know what will happen.”

“No, I don’t!” Berenger grit his teeth, looking over his shoulder. The sounds of voices were growing louder. He didn’t give Ancel another chance to argue. He swept forward, closed his hand around Ancel’s wrist and dragged him forward, slamming his lips to Ancel’s. 

There it was again. A goodbye kiss. Ancel could taste the grief in his lips as they molded perfectly with his. Could feel Berenger’s fingers grip into his silk clothes, as though terrified it might be the last time they touch. Ancel could hear the thundering of enemy hooves in the distance. Could hear the sound of the guards calling out to search for them... to shoot all on sight. That Nicaise was the priority here. 

Ancel’s breath broke in his chest as he drew away. A tear clung to the corner of his eye and as Berenger pushed his thumb across it, Ancel took his hand gently. “You idiot,” he whispered. “When are you going to give me a fucking break. I can’t always keep up with your chivalry.”

He threw his small fist out, rings and knuckles crashing into Berenger’s throat. Berenger gasped out, staggering and eyes bulged as he grasped at his neck, wheezing as he tried to drag air into his lungs. Through white lights burning in his vision - he could feel Nicaise’s cloak being ripped from his grasp. He could see it being thrown over Ancel’s shoulders and fastened around his throat.

He knew in an instant what Ancel intended.

“ _ No,”  _ he gasped out. He made a desperate grab for Ancel’s cloak, and his fingers grasped at air as the pet danced out of the way and swung himself over the back of the horse. 

_ “What are you doing?!”  _ Nicaise snapped. “They’ll catch you! They’ll kill you!”

_ What are you doing. _

Ancel’s fingers were twisted into the reins. He could see Berenger’s heart breaking in his eyes. Nicaise watching him in shock. He drew a sharp, ragged breath. “The right thing.” With a snarl, Ancel tore back on the reins and wheeled his horse away from the pair. 

“Ancel, no!” Berenger made one more grab for Ancel and his horse slipped out of his reach, charging through the trees. “Ancel!  **_ANCEL!”_ **

There was no answer. Only the sound of Ancel’s mount shooting through the trees, catching the attention of the guards who had wandered within earshot. “There’s the boy!” One shouted. “After him!”

Berenger stood, stunned as he stared into the trees. His hands shook. He took a staggering step forward when Nicaise grabbed his sleeve. “Come on!” He hissed. “If we don’t move, he’ll have done that for nothing!”

Berenger shook himself out of his shock. Heat burned behind his eyes and he scooped Nicaise up from the ground. The boy thrashed a bit. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Making sure you survive,” he grunted. “So shut your mouth and do as I say!”

Nicaise silenced himself immediately. Berenger listened closely for the sound of approaching soldiers, and when there was silence - crept forward into the darkness. 

Ancel didn’t come back.

It was hours into the night before Berenger decided to set up camp. After slinking out of the brush they’d been hiding in, Berenger set to wordlessly setting up a sleeping area. He was down on his knees, brows knit as he struggled to light a fire, exhaling over the flickering flame. Nicaise sat nearby, his knees pulled up into his chest. 

“Do you think he’s-”

“Be quiet.”

Nicaise flinched and shut his mouth, hugging them closer. He scooted closer to the fire as it breathed to life, blue eyes watching Berenger as he rolled out bedrolls. Finally, Berenger managed to set up an acceptable camping spot, and they sat in silence, hands out to the fire.

Nicaise shuffled a bit. He gave a breath, curling closer to the heat. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Berenger’s voice was hard. His eyes were tinted red as he stared into the fire. “We still need to leave Vere.”

“And where are we going to go...?”

Berenger considered. He closed his eyes as he pulled up a mental map of the country. “...if we go south, we’ll have to pass through all of Vere,” he muttered. “And even then, we’ll be in the territory of Akielos. No. A death sentence would be far more merciful. Vask is filled with nothing but savages. Which leaves... north.”

North. North was unknown territory. Nicaise shivered. Berenger scarcely noticed. He gazed at the flames, the tendrils of red reaching out for him and his heart ached. There was a great hole in his chest that seemed to be expanding with every passing hour. He felt the familiar knot in his throat that strangled his breath. 

_ Ancel.  _

“I’m sorry.”

Berenger glanced over. Tears hugged the corners of Nicaise’s eyes. There was a pang of sympathy within the man and he heaved a sigh. “This wasn’t your fault.”

“It was.” Nicaise grit his teeth and buried his face into his knees. “...if I’d just shown Laurent that stupid letter... if I wasn’t so afraid..I..I could have...”

Letter.

Berenger glanced over, eyes narrowing. “...what do you mean by-”

_ Snap.  _

There was a hiss of steel against leather as Berenger leapt to his feet, drawing his sword. The three feet of metal glinted hellishly in the firelight, and his eyes burned. “Nicaise, behind me,” he ordered and the boy scrambled out of the way. He leveled his sword at the underbrush, a snarl tugging at his lips..

When a figure stumbled out of the darkness.

Silky robes were in tatters. Sticks and brambles were locked into crimson hair and Ancel collapsed to his knees, his shoulder bloodied with red dripping down his arm. Berenger’s sword clattered to the ground. His knees bit into the earth as he dropped beside Ancel.  _ “Ancel,” _ he gasped, tears springing to his eyes. He grasped his lover’s face. His thumb slowly drew over his cheek. “What happened. Are you all right? The Regent’s men. Are they-”

“Stop talking a moment,” Ancel groaned. His face was white with pain, delicate fingers gripping his bleeding arm. 

Berenger grit his teeth. “Nicaise!” He snapped. “There’s a spare change of clothes in my pack. Bring me a tunic!”

Nicaise was fast to his feet, racing over with a white shirt. Berenger placed the fabric between his teeth, tearing off a shred and fastened it to Ancel’s arm. Red seeped through. “That was a crossbow bolt wound,” he whispered. “The bolt, did you..”

“I dug it out. Don’t worry. And they’re long gone... I made sure of that.”

“Tell me what happened.” In a single, swift motion - Berenger lifted Ancel from his feet and carried him over to the fire. He lowered down, delicate and gentle as he held Ancel in his arms. 

Ancel hissed in pain. Sweat was beaded at the corner of his brow, and he rested his head against Berenger’s chest. “They followed me,” he whispered. “The cloak... thought I was Nicaise. I drew them into a patch of woods..they shot and I cried out. I fell from my horse, the cloak torn from my back... and when they saw it...I suppose they assumed I was dead.”

Berenger grimaced. His tender lips touched down onto Ancel’s forehead. “We’re lucky then that the Regent has bought such a lazy host of guards,” he murmured. “Does it hurt?”

“I was just shot in the arm with a crossbow bolt. Of course it hurts.”

Red flushed up onto Berenger’s cheeks. “I only meant-”

He was cut off. Ancel tilted the man’s face towards his, lips soft and gentle as they touched. “I know,” he whispered. He looked up into the sky. Smoke curled into the night, the small flickers of their campsite hidden from view by thick trees. “We can’t go home.” He closed his eyes and took a breath. “I don’t understand... why did all this have to happen. Why did we...”

“It’s my fault.”

Berenger looked over to Nicaise and watched the boy for a moment. Studied his features. His young face. The red tint to his eyes. He looked small. He looked vulnerable. In no way a threat to anyone, except maybe their sanity and patience. So why...

“Nicaise,” he said. “I think it’s time you told us what’s going on.”

By the time Nicaise was finished - Ancel and Berenger were wordless. There was a green tint to Ancel’s cheeks as he put a hand over his mouth, as if to stifle a gasp. 

Berenger rubbed his fingers over his temple. “...so the Regent was responsible for the deaths of King Aleron and Prince Auguste,” he whispered. “The details and proof were in a letter... which you stole from Govart. You were going to deliver the letter to Laurent, but couldn’t get to him, so you decided to go back to your room... where the Regent discovered you with the letter. And was going to sentence you to death.”

Nicaise gave a nod. “That’s right.”

“Then what are we going to do?!” Ancel, despite his injury, leapt to his feet to pace. “This is... this is bad, Berenger. Niciase holds the secret that could dismantle everything the Regent has built. And now we know it too. He’ll be looking for us.”

“I know.”

“We should run. We should get as far north as possible. Away from the King. Away from everything. Surely there’s civilization to the north. We can start over, find something new-”

“We can’t.”

_ “What?!”  _ Ancel hissed. 

Berenger breathed and tilted his eyes towards the stars. “....we can’t go North. We need to go South. To find Prince Laurent and Damen.” 

Nicaise, who’d been hugging himself, looked up and gave a nod of agreement. “We have to tell him the truth,” the boy said stubbornly. “If Laurent knew what was going on... he’d find a way. He’d find a way to beat him. Then the Regent will be gone, and we’ll all be able to go home.”

“And if he fails? If the Regent beats Laurent?”

Nicaise leveled his blue gaze on Ancel. Focused. Not the eyes of a boy, but the eyes of one who had seen too much too soon. “...He won’t. Laurent will win.”

Ancel’s entire body rang with adrenaline. He clenched his fists. He unclenched his fists. His cool breath exhaled in a fine mist between his lips before he laughed. An unhinged, tired laugh and he collapsed down next to Berenger with a sigh. “...I suppose that’s it, then,” he whispered. “We’re to take orders from a child.”

Berenger pushed out a breath and turned to Nicaise. “...come on. Why don’t we get you to sleep.”

An hour later, Nicaise - exhausted on both an emotional and physical front - lay curled up next to the flickering fire. Berenger draped his cloak over the boy’s small form and picked his way over to sit down next to Ancel who had his hands brandished to the flames. He looked so different than he did this morning. This morning, he was dressed from head to toe in beautiful silks that brushed against the floor, ears adorned in sparkling gemstones. And now... now he had twigs wound in his fiery locks, his wound bandaged and bloodied, face bruised and dirtied. 

Berenger grimaced. He leaned over and plucked a twig from Ancel’s hair. “...I’m sorry.”

Ancel gave a start and looked over, bewildered. “What...? Why are you sorry?”

“For all of this. It was my decision to involve ourselves in rescuing Nicaise. I should have gone alone or...” he grimaced and looked back into the fire. “Or not at all.”

“Then why did you...?” Ancel drew his emerald eyes over to Berenger, gaze searching him. “And don’t give me that ‘it’s the right thing to do’ bullshit.”

Berenger considered that question for a long time. He tilted his eyes towards the sky, watching as they twinkled above. So many. You never saw this many from the palace, where they were diluted by the glow of a thousand candles. And now... now it was like a beam of light had touched the heart of a crystal, sending a kaleidoscope of stars up into the sky. 

“Because I hated them.” His voice was low and tight in his throat. “The Regent. The Prince and his court. Those... parasitic, revolting courtiers.” He clenched his fist. “The court of the Regent was a throne built on extortion and deceit. The rape, the derogation and lack of utter humand decency. So much of it... it made me sick. And for once... for once I wanted to see it burn. For the first time, I could do... something.”

“Well, you’ve certainly done ‘something’,” Ancel purred. “You’ve set the Regent’s sight on us.”

“Yes... I suppose I have.”

“Don’t regret it.”

Berenger arched a brow. “What do you mean?”

Ancel scooted over until his shoulder brushed Berenger’s. The fire warmed his pale skin. Berenger even more as he snuggled close. “...I thrived in the Court,” he murmured. “I loved... the attention. I loved the wealth, the riches... I drowned in opulence. But..” he grit his teeth. “...I respect Prince Laurent. As callous as he is. He’s better than the Regent.” He turned his eyes to Berenger. “How many more boys like Nicaise will be used, abused and tossed to the side once they grow a few hairs on their chin. How many more people are going to be murdered, their corpses left rotting on some battlefield before the Regent is satisfied? How many-”

He didn’t finish.

Berenger slammed his lips to Ancel’s furiously, fingers twisting into his shredded silk. “I love you,” Berenger breathed into his mouth. “Thank you... this will be worth it.. We’ll find Laurent.. I promise.”

“I know we will,” Ancel murmured into his mouth. “Because if we don’t, and this was all for nothing - I’m going to slice off your balls and feed them to the dogs.”

Berenger chuckled warmly between Ancel’s lips. The chuckle was swallowed by a moan as he rolled over, drawing Ancel on top of him. And for a moment... a single..extended moment, they stared into one another’s eyes. They searched every feature of the other. The fire that danced in Berenger’s dark eyes. The way it made Ancel’s hair ripple like flames. Berenger pushed his fingers through the man’s red hair. Delicately, loving. 

Ancel caught his hand. He spread his fingers out over Berenger’s, and marveled at the stark difference. Berenger’s hand, large and tanned and calloused... and his own. Dainty, unblemished, save for his recent cuts and specks of dirt.

“I love you.”

The words rolled off the tip of his tongue before he could stop them. When he looked up - Berenger stared at him in shock. Red blossomed along Ancel’s cheeks. He scowled and tore his eyes away. “...what?”

When he looked back, a slow smile had crept across Berenger’s features. He brought a hand up to caress Ancel’s face and smoothed his thumb across smooth features. “I love you too,” he whispered. “Everything will be all right.”

“How do you know?” Ancel whispered. He lifted a hand to rest it over Berenger’s. “How do you know everything will be okay..?”

“Because we’ll do it together.” Berenger’s eyes hardened. “We’ll find Laurent. We’ll show him the letter.... And we’ll take this bastard down.”

Ancel’s eyes searched him. Every precious feature. The face of a man who once bored him to death. The face of a man he would walk into fire for now. He reached down, brushing his lips to Berenger’s. Long. Fierce. Loving. “Then let’s kick his royal ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? I intended to let this be all I write but let me know in the comments if you want me to continue it!


End file.
